1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to silo moving machines which will provide a way of lowering, moving and then reraising upright silos.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art various transporting devices for handling various structures have been advanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,289, issued Dec. 8, 1964 to Leefer shows a missile transporter and erector, using a main frame, and a supplemental frame that supports the base of the missile. A pivoting pole arrangement is mounted on the main frame and may be pivoted to raise and lower the missile between horizontal and vertical positions. Support arms are utilized for forming a sling to hold the missiles as the poles are pivoted through the use of a winch.
The support does not provide the features of a full length support for the missile as it is pivoted between its raised and lowered position, for example.
The device does show a leveling feature, as well as rear steering, but does not have the positive control during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,769 shows a cradle type structure for moving large rolls of paper. A roll is held on a tilting cradle with the cradle vertical. The cradle is then moved to a position wherein it is tilted back onto a cart until it reaches a horizontal position and is supported on the cart. The cart can then be moved to the desired location.
A prefabricated garage mover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,237. This device shows the use of interior braces or supports that keep the corners of the garage braced as it is being moved, and includes caster wheels for supporting the garage once it has been transported to its desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,649 shows a "pole jammer" which is a unit that has a pivotally connected mast, which supports a pole horizontally, and then the mast and pole can be pivoted up to an upright position for supporting the pole while it is installed.
Another apparatus for setting poles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,398. It has a raising device, but does not use a support cradle. A portable spar pole is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,320 which has a raising device that has a type of a cradle that slides up along the pole for pivoting the pole into working position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,184 shows a type of a pivoting subframe for a trailer that is used for transporting a container. It is primarily used for garbage hauling, and shows a carriage or support that pivots relative to a main frame.